Telling Her My Past
by Hellflores
Summary: Takes place before "Our Children" started, Mike decided to tell Zoey how he gain his Dissociative Identity Disorder... Rated T for abuse


**This takes place a year after All-Stars and right before "Our Children" begins...so I hope you will enjoy it :)**

It has been over a year since the 5th season of Total Drama, all the contestants are no longer in contract with the shows or with McLean so they are now free from the show. After winning the million dollars, Mike decided to save the money for something very important.

On a rainy April day, Mike was in his room with his sweetheart, Zoey, watching a nice action movie, however Mike wasn't paying much attention to the movie, but what he has been thinking for a few months now. "Should I tell her...I think she deserve to know...about it. I think I should tell her." When the movie was over, Mike turned off his television.

Zoey then turned toward him as she said "So you think the movie was good Mike?" Zoey gave Mike a warmth happy smile but Mike didn't reply back. Zoey looked concerned for her boyfriend as she said calmly "Mike, is everything alright? You seem a bit tense for some reason." Mike only sighed as he said to her

"Well it's just that...Zoey, you know we been dating for quite a long time right?"

"Well actually, 2 years isn't that long to me and beside you're actually my first boyfriend, and I'm glad we're still together ya know." Zoey placed her hand on Mike's face, rubbing his cheek a bit. Mike then gripped her hand as he placed both of them on top of hers.

"So am I. I'm still surprise that you're still with me...even after...what happened during All-Stars." Mike face went all sad again until he said "But I'm still happy you didn't stop believing in me Zoey." Zoey made a soft smile as she gripped Mike's hand tighter than his grip.

"Why wouldn't I...I mean you're the one for me ya know. You're smart, kind, caring, you have a very big heart Mike and I'm glad to be with you." Zoey leaned her head near Mike's, making them both smile a bit but Mike then sighed again. "Mike, are you sure you're alright?" Mike soon looked at her again as he replied to her

"Zoey...I think it's time...I tell you the story." Zoey looked confused until Mike continued "I'm going to tell you how I gain my Dissociative Identity Disorder." Zoey soon gasped as she looked surprised

"Are you sure Mike? I mean I know you must have had a very rough childhood but-"

"Zoey, you need to know okay...please is it okay if I tell you. Do you want me to tell you?" Mike looked at Zoey through her hazel brown eyes to his deep chocolate brown eyes. Zoey soon nodded and said

"Well, I do want to know how it all started...but are you sure you'll be okay on telling me?" Mike sighed a bit and said

"I might warn you, it might get you to tears...especially me." Mike got himself in as he sat with his leg crossed while Zoey looked at him as he then breath in and spoke. "Okay, let me start off with this...you know my father, Richard...well he's actually my step father." Zoey soon looked shocked "You might know since he and I don't look alike...here's where it begins. Before I was born, my mother, Anna, meant this man name Nicholas Admanoli, he's my biological father. A few months later, he proposed to my mother and she said yes. My mother said that he was a very kind man when she meant him. But however...he was an alcoholic, and plus he never wanted to be a damn father!"

"Oh my god! But why did they have you?" Mike looked shocked after what Zoey just said, which made her look worried "Wait I didn't mean to say that Mike. But I just mean, if your real father didn't wanted any kids then how come they had you?"

"Well, about 2 months after their wedding, one night, my father came home drunk as bloody hell! He then walked up to my mother in the room and...he...r-r-raped her." This made Zoey gasped in total shock and upset for Mike and her mother. "That's not the worst of it, when Nicholas learned that she was pregnant, he demanded her to get an abortion. But she wouldn't do it, so...he beaten up her to try to kill me inside but failed. So he let her have the child...then I was born." Mike sniffed a bit as a tear appeared. Zoey saw his tears and said

"Mike...I'm so sorry to hear that...I think you should stop."

"No Zoey, you need to know okay..." Mike sighed again and continued "Alright, when I was born, my mother gave me the name Michael, after my grandfather who passed away a month before I was born. My father...he didn't care for me a single bit. My mother was the only one who cared and cherish me with all the love, care and support she ever had...and I accepted it. But here's where my disorder became, when I turned the age of 3, my father would brutality abuse me, every single day, every freaking minute, for no god damn reason WHY!" Mike growled as tears formed again in his eyes but he wiped them off. Zoey placed her arm around Mike's shoulder and hugged him, which he accepted.

"Mike...I think you should stop now. This isn't good for your mental health, even though you don't have your disorder, you still have your massive headaches and your nervous breakout. Please you need to stop." Mike only shook his head

"But...but I don't want to Zoey. Okay I'll just tell you how I fully gain my disorder." Mike breath in and out calmly and continued "When I was 5 years old, I was outside playing in our backyard...my mother was inside getting dinner ready. I soon tossed my ball into the street and ran to get it back...but...but...but when I was going to get it...I saw a massive light and then...BOOM! I saw just plain old darkness." Mike finally started to tear up big time but Zoey only hugged him. "I didn't know what happened but my mom told me everything...my father crashed his car into me, breaking my arm and causing me to have a massive head concussion...I was even bleeding too much blood on my head. My mother ran out and saw me on the ground...she thought I was dead...but I was still alive...barely breathing. My mother soon had enough of it, so she called both the ambulance and the police. Nicholas was arrested for life in prison for nearly killing his own son...but he said he didn't even wanted a son, he wanted me dead...my own father, the man that I have his own blood wanted me to be gone." Mike's eyes streamed with tears as he continued.

"I was sent to the hospital...and was in a coma for over 4 months...my mother was all alone in the house...until she meant Richard. He and she soon became fast friends...and soon became a couple. My mother and Richard visited me every single day to check on me. The doctors said I would barely make it but they thought I would have been dead. However...when I was in my subconscious, I was all alone, scared, wanting to see my mother. That, combined with all of the abuse my father did to me, all of his hurtful words he said to me, and added up with that crash from the car...made me obtain my dissociative identity disorder." Mike soon heard Zoey sniffle a bit, he then saw that she was crying. "Zoey?"

"M-Michael...that's so sad that your own father, would brutality beat you up so sensitively, not wanting you as your son, and even hitting you with his car...that's so absolutely heartbreaking." Zoey softly cried on her hands as Mike held her tightly as he then said

"But that's not the worst of it." Zoey looked at Mike as he then said "The real true hell began...when I created...Mal." He then continued his story. "When I obtain my DID, the very first personality I created was Mal. Mal was my first persona I made." Zoey gasped softly as Mike still continued "Mal was created from all my rage, my hatred, my pain, ever single horrible moment I had with that man created the force known as Mal. But Mal was actually...my best friend when I made him. Mal was created a week before I was awoke from my coma. The first thing I saw was my mother, crying as she then hugged me very badly.

"My mother told me that she met Richard while I was unconscious, they said they were going to get married, I was glad my mother found a new love but I was scared that Richard might hurt me like Nicholas did to me. Mal was made to protect me from any danger, so he was like...my guardian angle. A month later, my mother married Richard as he became my new step father, I was still afraid of him but he soon showed me that he was different from my biological father...and he actually cared for me like I was his own son...and I was happy. I then changed my last name to Peterson since it's his last name and well...he's a true father to me" Mike smiled a bit as Zoey as well smiled but Mike soon continued his story.

"But about a week after their wedding...I soon gain four more alters...you might know them Zoey."

"Chester, Svetlana, Vito and Manitoba?" Mike nodded as he continued

"When they came, Mal felt jealous but I told him he wouldn't need to be because he'll always be my best friend...that is until...when I turned 10, my mom told me about my disorder. I was so shocked about having a disorder but Mal was even more shocked when he learned he was just an alter. Mal and the others learned that Nicholas cause it to happen...so Mal did the most horrifying thing in the world. About a month passed after my mom told me the news about my DID. It was nighttime, I was asleep until...Mal took control. He walked down the steps and grabbed a huge butcher knife from our kitchen drawer and walked all the way to the prison where my father was in." Mike started to shake as he kept going. "Mal snucked into the prison, without being detected. He soon walked into my father's prison...he walked up to him sleeping...and...he stabbed him on the chest." Zoey gasped in horror after what Mike said. "I woke up in my mind but saw Mal stabbing my father as he screamed _"You deserved to die! You tried to kill Mike, you don't deserve to be in here...you deserve to be in hell!"_ Mal kept stabbing him as I looked in horror. Soon the police stopped him and arrested him...that caused me to go to Juvenile hall for over three years." Mike gulped a huge lump in his throat as he was shedding more tears from his eyes.

"I...I can't believe Mal...would do something so...horrifying in such a young age." Zoey saw Mike shaking while mumbling sadly "Mike? I think you should stop." Mike soon couldn't hold it in as he then pulled Zoey into a very tight hug as he cried onto her shoulder. Zoey, first surprised soon returned his hug while rubbing his back. "I'm so sorry that happened to you Mike." Mike cried even more as he said

"Because of that...I lost my best friend...he changed..." Mike stilled cried until Zoey looked at him and wiped his tears from his eyes.

"Listen Mike...it was all in the past. What ever happened it not going to happen again...you want to know why." Mike only nodded "Because you have your mother, your step father who treats you like his own son. You also have friends you care about you...and most importantly...you have me." Zoey smiled at Mike as he smiled at her. "You have people that care about you..." Mike soon leaned near Zoey and kissed her lips softly. Zoey returned the kiss until Mike stopped it.

"Thanks for...ya know." Zoey laughed a bit and said

"You're welcome Mike...I love you."

"I love you too." Mike and Zoey hugged each other again as they shared this moment. Even though Mike still remembers every single horrible memory of his father...he still have his memories of his new life with hid step father and...with Zoey.

 **Done! I hope you all liked it...Review/Favorite :)**


End file.
